


Ficvember Prompt 30 - vulnerability

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on prompt, Lucifer and Chloe share a tender moment together.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 30 - vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> I know I basically ditched Ficvember but that's cause I'm almost done school so I have a ton of work to do rn. So here's the last of it and I'm tossing in a bonus one tomorrow so comment any ideas for that one and I'll consider it.

Ficvember prompt 30 – vulnerability

Lucifer relaxed back at Lux, the morning had just begun as he rolled out of bed. 

Something felt off to him however, he couldn't help but have this strange feeling like some kind of proverbial spidey sense. 

He had this sort of uncanny feeling that someone was in danger.

He cleaned up his look a little and headed out to figure out what was wrong, just as he reached the elevator, someone else was inside as he heard the elevator ding. 

Out came the detective holding a bottle of gin and some take out food.

“Lucifer! Hey, oh good you're up,” Chloe said, Lucifer looked at her with a confused look painted on his face.

“Detective, what-what are you doing here?” he asked, Chloe placed the bottle and bag onto the counter. 

“Well, you were still asleep when I got up so I thought I'd get us some breakfast,” she said, she opened the bag and handed him a small breakfast sandwich.

“Oh, thank you detective,” he said, accepting the sandwich. There was that feeling again, it made his head feel this strange sort of tingly feeling. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” she asked, Lucifer tried shaking the feeling away.

“Hmm? Oh I'm fine, I just keep having this strange feeling,” Lucifer said, then almost as if on cue the glass by the far side of the penthouse burst, sending shards of glass flying into the air. 

Things seemed to slow down for Lucifer as he noticed the glass break moments before it actually happened. 

He could feel it coming, on instinct he stood in front of Chloe and extended his wings out to block the strike. 

Time returned to normal, Chloe snapped to the realization of what Lucifer did as she looked around to see his wings out, and the glass pieces on the ground.

“Whoa, hey, Lucifer are you-are you okay?” she said, Lucifer groaned at the pain the shards of glass, as he slowly lowered his wings down.

“Gah. I'll be fine detective, its just a flesh wound, a rather cumbersome one, ow” he said, as he started plucking out the shards. 

Chloe brushed off some pieces from his shoulders, then she felt this little temptation in her mind. 

She really wanted to touch the wings. 

“Hey Lucifer can I um, can I touch your,” she said, gesturing to the wings. Lucifer smiled, 

“Of course you can detective, touch me wherever you like,” he said with a cheeky grin. 

Chloe reached her hand out to touch the left wing, she grasped the part in her hands as she gently felt up the delicate feathers. 

To Chloe, it was like petting a chinchilla, the soft touch of the wings were like caressing a cloud.

“Wow, these are so, so soft,” she said quietly to herself, Lucifer kept brushing off the glass pieces although that didn't mean he didn't hear her say that. 

He half smiled at the little comment, he thought it was quite cute. 

Then he felt something odd again, he looked over to see Chloe brushing her face against his wing. 

“I-I um, sorry, that was weird,” she said all flustered, Lucifer wanted to laugh but he held back a little. 

“No, no detective it's alright, it's just different,” he said, Chloe re-focused her energy on picking off the glass pieces.

Once she finished that side, she went over to the other to help Lucifer catch the ones he simply would not be able to reach. 

“Actually, this wasn't the first time I've used them to protect you detective,” Lucifer said, Chloe didn't seem to recall that moment. 

“What do you mean? When did that happen?” she asked, 

“Back with Pierce, as we were getting shot at I wrapped these around the both of us, I suppose you don't remember it since you were unconcious,” he said, Chloe mulled over that moment in her mind but truly could not seem to recall that happening. 

“Huh, I don't remember that at all,” she said, then a little idea popped into her mind. 

“How about you spark my memory?” she said, flurtatiously, Lucifer could pick up what she was putting down, so he carefully extended his wings out and around Chloe, pulling her closer to him. 

“How's that detective? Just as you remember,” he said, 

“Even better than I imagined,” she said, the two started to kiss rather passionately, Chloe enjoyed the warmth of the wing embrace, it was liked being wrapped in a cozy warm soft comfort blanket. 

“Hey, can I tell you something Lucifer?” she said, as the two pulled away from the kiss, she wrapped her arms by his waist.

“Of course detective, you can tell me anything,” he said, Chloe shyly looked away for a moment then looked deep into his eyes. “I know that we've had a rocky start that took a while to get to this point but, I'm glad that you've finally opened up to me fully, it's nice to finally know the real you,”.


End file.
